A Whole New World
by enchantress99
Summary: When Merida learns that she has to marry. as in, and ARRANGED, marriage, she fights with her mother and runs away. She runs until she reaches the shore of her kingdom, she suddenly trips and falls, hitting her head on a rock and drifting into the ocean. She awakes to see a boy dragon staring down at her. He shows her things she's never seen before. Will she ever go back home?
1. Meetings

**Hey Guys!**

**I really hope you like this! I'm taking a break from my HP and PJO crossover cuz i have major writers block.**

**And the first part of my story isn't really part of it. Sorry! That wasn't even supposed to be in there!**

**Have fun reading! An btw, i COMPLETELY ship Merricup.3**

Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD or Brave. *sob, sob*

Chapter One

Merida POV

Merida couldn't believe her ears. She had to marry a man she had never even met and she was going to bear his children? Yeah right!

"I won't do it! You can't make me!" she screamed at her mother.

"You'll do it for the kingdom! It is your duty!" her mother, Elena, screamed back. Merida ran to her room and grabbed her bow and arrows.

"Where are you going?" her mother asked her in a hard tone.

"I am leaving. I am not marrying a man I don't know!" she said, close to tears.

"You will and you will be more mature about it!" Her mother said, getting exasperated. Merida shook her hear and pushed past her mother and took off running. She ran and ran, not even paying attention to where she was going. Before she knew it, Merida had reached the edge of her kingdom and was standing on a large rock overlooking the sea.  
>"I will not be imprisoned in marriage." Merida solemnly swore to herself,"I will never get married." And with that, Merida stepped forward to look closer at the ocean. She didn't notice a rock at her feet and she tripped over it and fell, screaming, into the ocean. Merida hit the cold, wet water hard and blacked out.<br>"Goodbye, Mum, Dad." was her last thought.

Hiccup POV

"I'm going flying with the others Dad!" Hiccup shouted to his father.

"All righ'! Be back by dinner!" Stoick shouted back down to his son. Hiccup grabbed his jacket and dashed out the door. The next second, collided with something warm and solid.

"Toothless!" he yelled at his dragon, slightly annoyed. The midnight black Night fury flashed a gummy smile and nudged his rider. Hiccup laughed and swung himself onto the dragon's back and the duo took off.

"Hiccup!" He turned to see Astrid, Snotlaut, Fishlegs, and the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, joining him in the sky. Hiccup smiled at his friends and they flew to the beach for the day.

"So, anything new?" Astrid asked Hiccup, smiling, when they landed. Hiccup shrugged.

"Nothing new. I mean, new designs for Toothless's tail, but not much." He told her. Astrid nodded. The silence grew awkward, and Hiccup was thankful when Tuffnut ran up to the two.

"You have to come see this!" he said, slightly excited and possibly afraid. Hiccup looked at Astrid. She was looking at him, as was Tuffnut, as the leader.

"Come on." the three Viking kids ran to the shore of the beach, where Ruffnut, Snotluat, and Fishlegs were all staring down at something.

"What's going on?" Astrid asked, breathless, as they reached them.

"I found her! She's mine!" Snotluat told Hiccup as he walked up. He rolled his eyes and pushed his cousin out of the way. Looking down at the object of interest, Hiccup could tell why Snotluat wanted to keep her. She was a beautiful girl, with fiery red curly hair. She had a sprinkling of freckles across her nose, and was wearing a dark aqua blue dress, and she had a carved bow clenched in her hand. Hiccup knelt down and gently raised the girl up. He patted her back until she began coughing up water.

"Where am I?" the girl looked up at Hiccup. She had the most incredibly blue eyes Hiccup had ever seen.

"What's your name?" Ruffnut knelt down next to Hiccup and demanded.

"Ruff!" He reprimanded. The girl looked at the teens gathered around her.

"My name is Merida DuBronch." she said softly.

"I'm Hiccup Haddock the Third. Nice to meet you Merida."

**Good? bad? You tell me!**

**Again, sorry for the little blip in the beginning. Please review! If you had any suggestions on any of my stories, PM me!**

**Just so you know, I suck at doing accents. Don't blame me! So Merida and everyone else with an accent is talking like a normal American.**

**Until next time, my lovelies!**

**Love,**

**Enchantress**


	2. Don't Forget Where You Belong

**Hey Guys!**

**I really hope you like the next chapter!**

**I am not going to reveal if there is a love triangle, so you'll just have to continue reading to find out! **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Brave and HTTYD. Happy now? I have no life's ambition anymore! I will now go and hide in my bedroom until Blood of Olympus comes out. *slams door & starts crying***

Chapter Two

Merida POV

To say Merida had been surprised when she woke up was an understatement. She had woken to see two grass green eyes staring down at her alone with five other pairs, but she only saw the green.

"who are you?" the green eyed boy asked her, helping her sit up. She looked at the others gathered. The most of the others were smiling kindly at her, except for one. A large boy with messy black hair was smirking down at her and flexing his muscles. She recoiled slightly.

"Snotlaut, stop it. You're freaking her out." an even larger blonde boy said to him.

"My name is Merida. Where am I and who are YOU?" she asked.

"My name's Hiccup, this is Astrid, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and, my cousin, Snotlaut." The boy gestured to each on as he said their name. As Merida listened to their names, she noticed five large shapes slowly walking towards them. They turned out to be...

"Dragons?" she asked Hiccup, disbelievingly. He nodded.

"You're not scared?" he asked, his own disbelief creeping into his voice. Merida shrugged.

"Can you help me up? I've always wanted to see a dragon up close." Hiccup nodded and held her arm as she staggered to her feet. He led her up to what Merida thought was the most magnificent dragon she had ever seen and heard of. It had pitch black scales, dark green eyes, and a red prosthetic tail.

"Merida, meet Toothless, the Night Fury. Toothless, Merida." Hiccup gestured the large black dragon forward. He crawled forward eagerly. Merida stared at the dragon who acted like a small animal. She slowly reached her hand forward and the dragon closed the gap. The scales felt smooth and soft under her pale hand. When they separated, the dragon gave Merida a gummy smile. Merida smiled broadly and laughed.

Hiccup POV

When Merida touched Toothless, Hiccup was shocked. His dragon had never let anyone else, besides Hiccup, touch his head there. That was the place where he and Hiccup had bonded. When they broke apart, Toothless gave her his gummy smile, and Merida smiled and laughed. Hiccup was surprised. The girl dressed like a Scottish princess, but she had a light and soft laugh, like the laugh of a spirit. Merida turned to Hiccup and smiled at him.

"What other types of dragons are there?" she asked eagerly. Hiccup took her arm and introduced her to the others. Meatlug, the Gronkle, Hookfang, the Monstrous Nightmare, Barf and Belch, the Hideous Zippleback, and Stormfly, the Nadder Head. Throughout these introductions, Hiccup noticed that Merida's head kept turning back to where Toothless was.

"Hiccup, we should get back. You're dad should meet her." Fishlegs said. Only then did Hiccup notice that the sun was almost down.

"Oh gods! dad's gonna kill me." Hiccup ran a hand through his hair and ran to Toothless.

"Merida, get behind me." he said. The redheaded girl jumped up behind Hiccup and they took off.

"You're not scared?" he asked over the wind. Merida laughed, sending chills down Hiccups spine.

"No! I've climbed tall mountains before! And, it helps that I'm not afraid of heights!" she said, throwing her head back to feel the full experience. It only took a few minutes to get from the beach to his house.

"See you guys tomorrow!" he said, waving to his friends. They all waved back and called goodbye to him and Merida.

"A word of warning, my dad's kind of intimidating." he told Merida, as he opened the door.

"And where have you been?" his father's voice reached him from the hearth. Hiccup looked up and saw his father, along with Gobber, staring at him, his father's more like a glare.

"Sorry Dad. We got a little, distracted." he said, moving aside so his father could see Merida, who was standing with Toothless. Hiccup watched as his father's face registered the girl.

"Princess Merida?" he asked. The girl looked at the chief, shocked, and then, she too, recognized him.

"Chief Stoick?" she said. Hiccup looked between the princess and his father.

"How do you two know each other?" he asked, just as confused as Gobber.

"I visited there many years ago, with my father, and me and the princess's father, Fergis, formed a friendship. However, it was strained and broken, when we competed for the hand of Eir, your mother. After I was chosen, we never saw each other again. He has hated me ever since." Merida did not look shocked at this news, but Hiccup felt his jaw drop as he stared at his father.

"So how do you know her?" he asked, pointing to Merida.

"Merida's mother wrote to Eir about names for a baby girl, and your mother sent her one name. Kara. it ment wild one, or stormy one. Merida's mum took it as an insult and never wrote again. The relationship between our two lines have always been highly strained." Merida nodded slowly.

"My dad always told me stories of frightening men in helmets of steel, with bones ticking out of them. Mum told me of women who would cook their own children if an army was starving. I never believed any of them, but still they scared me. And after my uncle left to join them when he and Dad were young, Dad increased his hatred in Vikings." she said. Hiccup was shocked, but his shock only increased when Merida looked up and smiled at one of the other people in the room.

"Uncle!" she said, and the said uncle smiled and swept her into a bear hug. Hiccup looked at his dad.

"Merida's missing uncle is Gobber?" he asked. Stoick smiled and nodded.

"Whoa. This has been a long day." Hiccup said.

"that's right. get to bed, both of you. We'll learn more in the morning." Gobber said, putting his niece down.

"Follow me." Hiccup took Merida's hand and led her up the staircase to his bedroom.

"There's an extra bed in here. If you feel uncomfortable, I can move downstairs." He said in a rush. Merida smiled and shook her head.

"It's okay. I trust you." she said, sitting on the bed,"Goodnight Hiccup." He nodded at the girl and watched her lay down. Soon after, so did he. Hiccup felt the familiar blast of heat which told him that Toothless was in the room and in his bed. He laid down and started to fall asleep. That's when he heard a voice.

"Been a lot of places,

Seen a lot of faces.

Never knowing where I was.

On the horizon.

Oh, well, I know, I know, I know, I know the sun will be rising back home.

Don't forget where you belong–home.

Don't forget where you belong–home.

If you ever feel alone–don't.

You were never on your own.

And the proof is in this song." The voice was soft, angelic, sweet, and kind. Hiccup sat up and looked over into Merida's bed. She had a look on her face that was mixed between anger and frustration.

"Don't worry Merida. You're safe here." He whispered to the sleeping girl. Hiccup stared at her for a few more seconds, then went back to sleep. Tomorrow would be full of explanations and revelations.

**Did you like it?**

**By the way, I don't own "Don't Forget Where you Belong" by One Direction. Their music is amazing though! I have the same Zodiac sign as Liam!**

**EIIIIIIII! I love those boys! Anyway, until next time, my Dears!**

**Love,**

**Enchantress**


	3. A Whole New World

**Hey Guys!**

**I really hope you like the next chapter!**

**Have fun!**

**Disclaimer: Id on't own HTTYD or Brave**

Chapter Three

Merida POV

When she woke up, it took Merida a few moments to remember where she was. Then she remembered. The beach, dragons, Chief Stoick, her uncle, and Hiccup. Speaking of Hiccup, the Viking boy poked his head through the door and saw that the princess was awake.

"Morning. I'm glad you're awake. Dad and Gobber are downstairs waiting for you." he said. Merida nodded and sat up. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and stood. She followed Hiccup down the stairs into the large lower room.

"Good Morning, Princess." the deep voiced chief greeted her.

"Good Morning, Chief Stoick. Good Morning, Uncle." Merida responded as she went and hugged her uncle tightly. He hugged her back.

"So what are you going to do today?" he asked. Merida shrugged and turned to Hiccup.

"Want to come to the academy?" he asked her. She smiled and nodded.

"Great! Me and Stoick will making rounds around the village and the island." Uncle Gobber said. Merida hugged her uncle again and said goodbye to him and the chief. Hiccup took her hand and led through the village. The two got looks as they walked through the town towards the arena.

"So you guys have an academy?" Merida asked Hiccup. He looked at her smiling. For some reason, Merida's heart did a tap dance in her chest.

"We have a dragon academy, where you can train dragons." he replied.

"Okay. Sounds cool. And scary." she said, smiling. Hiccup nodded.

"Here we are!" he said a few minutes later. Merida gasped. It was a large circular arena covered in a chain net. There were gates on either side of the walls and Hiccup's friends from the day before were standing next to their dragons.

"Well hello there." the boy who had found her, Snotlaut, walked up to her and smirked. Merida huffed and walked past him.

Hiccup POV

Hiccup chuckled softly when he saw Merida blow off Snotlaut like that. She was smart. And pretty too.

"Whoa. Where did that come from?" he asked himself. Hiccup watched as Merida said hello to the other recruits. Her red hair blazed in the sun, and when she turned to Hiccup, her blue eyes sparked with light and laughter. Her smile was like a fire on a cold winter's night, warm and welcoming. Her laugh was a bright ray of sun on a rainy day, bright and happy.

"What's on the agenda for today, Hiccup?" Tuffnut asked, interrupting his thought.

"We need to check all around the island for dangers and for rouge dragons." he said,"Merida, you come with me. We'll each check the points of the island." the other five nodded and hopped onto their dragons and took off. Hiccup got onto Toothless's back and held out a hand to Merida.

"You coming? I have to show you something" he said. She smiled and took his hand. He pulled her onto the back of his dragon and they flew over the sea, through the rock stacks. Toothless dipped and twirled. Hiccup laughed as Merida gasped and held tighter to Hiccup's chest. Hiccup turned to the princess riding behind him.

_Italics=Merida_

**Bold=Hiccup**

_**Bold Italics=Both**_

**Hiccup:I can show you the world**  
><strong>Shining, shimmering, splendid<strong>  
><strong>Tell me, princess, now when did<strong>  
><strong>You last let your heart decide?<strong>

**I can open your eyes**

**Take you wonder by wonder**

**Over, sideways and under**  
><strong>On a magic dragon ride<strong>

**A whole new world**  
><strong>A new fantastic point of view<strong>

The pair flew into the clouds, covered in a pale pink and orange glow  
><strong>No one to tell us no or where to go<strong>  
><strong>Or say we're only dreaming<strong>

_Merida: A whole new world_  
><em>A dazzling place I never knew<em>  
><em>But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear<em>  
><em>That now I'm in a whole new world with you<em>

Merida smiled shyly at the boy in front of her.  
><em>Now I'm in a whole new world with you<em>

**Hiccup: Now I'm in a whole new world with you**

_Merida: Unbelievable sights_  
><em>Indescribable feelings<em>  
><em>Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling<em>

Toothless flew fast around the stone pillars  
><em>Through an endless diamond sky<em>

_Merida; A whole new world_

The dragon flew high, speeding down like a bullet, and Merida hid her face in Hiccup's tunic.  
><strong>Hiccup: Don't you dare close your eyes<strong>  
><em>Merida: A hundred thousand things to see<em>  
><strong>Hiccup: Hold your breath, it gets better<strong>

_Merida: I'm like a shooting star_  
><em>I've come so far<em>  
><em>I can't go back<em>  
><em>To where I used to be<em>

**Hiccup: A whole new world**  
><em>Merida: Every turn a <em>_surprise_

A dozen Terrible Terrors flew past them.

**Hiccup: With new horizons to pursue**  
><em>Merida: Every moment gets better<em>  
><strong><em>Both: I'll chase them anywhere<em>**  
><strong><em>There's time to spare<em>**  
><strong><em>Let me share this whole new world with you<em>**

**Hiccup: A whole new world**  
><em>Merida: A whole new world<em>  
><strong>Hiccup: That's where we'll be<strong>  
><em>Merida: That's where we'll be<em>

**Hiccup****: A thrilling place**

_Merida: A wondrous place_  
><strong><em>Both:For you and me<em>**

Toothless landed lightly on a cliff. Hiccup hopped off and helped Merida down. They both sat on the edge overlooking the sea, with Toothless lying beside them. Hiccup looked at Merida and saw her gazing at the horizon. He felt a nudge in his side and Hiccup looked at his dragon. The Night Fury moved his head toward Merida and nudged Hiccup again. Hiccup rolled his eyes and turned back around. Hiccup took a deep breath and asked her the question he had in him ever since the night before.

"Last night, I heard you singing a song in your bed. What was it?" he asked. Merida tore her gaze from the sky and looked at Hiccup. She had unshed tears in her eyes.

"It was a song that my mother would sing to me. I've been torn ever since I left my kingdom. My mother wanted me to marry someone I never met, and I disagreed. We fought and I ran to the edge of our kingdom, to a cliff like this. I thought for a moment and when I turned to leave, I tripped on a rock and fell into the sea." Merida slowly began releasing her tears. Hiccup slowly put his arm around the crying girl and she sobbed into his shoulder.

"I don't know what to do. I don't want to be married, but I want to got back home. If I do go back, than I'll HAVE to marry." Hiccup stroked her back as she cried.

"Than you can stay here until you decide." he said, hugging her tighter. Merida looked at Hiccup, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Really?" she asked. He smiled and nodded, wiping a stray tear from her cheek and keeping his hand there. They both looked into each other's eyes and leaned forward.

Toothless POV

Toothless watched as the red-headed girl leaned onto his rider's shoulder. She was very kind and Toothless liked her. He watched as Hiccup wiped a tear from her cheek. They both leaned forward and Toothless covered his eyes with his tail. Hiccup deserves privacy. After all, he and Merida were ment for each other, ever if they didn't know it.

So? Did you like it?

I don't own "A Whole New World" from "Aladdin". That belongs to Disney.

Please Review!

Love,

Enchantress


	4. Parental Problems

**Hey Guys!**

**I really hope you like the next chapter!**

**Have fun!**

**Disclaimer: Id on't own HTTYD or Brave**

**Chapter Three**

**Hiccup POV**

Hiccup awoke in my bed, his head buzzing with the events of last night. He looked over to the other side of the room to see Merida sitting there, smiling at him. Hiccup grinned back, and walked over to her.

"Hey." He said sitting down next to Merida.

"Hi. So... Last night?" she said, raising an eyebrow. Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck and looked at his hands. The redhead giggled and took Hiccup's hand. He looked at her, and saw tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked, tense with worry.

"Did you mean it, when you said that I could stay here until I figure out everything?" she asked, and Hiccup breathed a sigh of relief and nodded, hugging her.

"Of course I did." he said into her blazing hair. They stayed like that until Toothless flew into Hiccup's room, and stared at them, eyes opened innocently. Hiccup rolled his eyes at his best friend.

"Oh hush." he said, and Merida laughed as they both stood to go downstairs. Stoick had already left, so the two had a quick breakfast, and left to go to the Dragon Academy. They met up with the twins on the way there.

"So what are we gonna be doing today, Hiccup?" Ruffnut asked.

"We'll be improving shooting ability, and accuracy with the dragons, and we'll be learning how to handle weapons from on top of our dragons." he said, and Merida grinned.

"I used to shoot arrows from my horse, Angus, all the time!" she said, and Hiccup grinned back.

"So you'll be awesome at this!" he replied. The four laughed and continued on. Astrid and the other two met them there, and Hiccup opened the gate.

"Let's get started! Everyone grab a weapon!" he said, and Astrid grabbed an axe, Snotlaut grabbed a bludgeon, Fishlegs took the same as Snotlaut, the twins took their spears, Hiccup had his shield, and Merida took a bow and arrows. They each climbed atop their dragons, and took turns fighting each other in the air. Hiccup and Merida, however, used dummies for their turn. First Hiccup went, with all his tricks inside his special shield, then Merida. Not a jaw was closed after seeing her shoot. She hit every single mark that Hiccup yelled out to her.

"Whoa Merida. You're amazing!" Fishlegs said, after Toothless had landed, and Merida smiled.

"I've had a lot of practice." she replied. The teens were all talking and laughing when Stoick and Gobber came in, and Gobber was clutching a piece of paper.

"What's up?" Hiccup asked, smiling. Gobber came over and wrapped an arm around Merida's shoulders.

"What's wrong?" she asked, then saw a glimpse of the handwriting on the letter, and promptly began to cry.

"What's happened?" Tuffnut asked, worriedly.

"My brother, King Fergis, has written me that his daughter, Princess Merida, has disappeared, and that he is coming here to Berk to get our assistance in finding her." Gobber said, and every teens' eyes, except for Hiccup's, were on Merida.

"You're a princess?" Astrid asked, and a teary Merida nodded.

**Sorry for the wait again!**

**I'll be back!**

**Enchantress**


	5. Firestar

**Hey Guys!**

**I really hope you like the next chapter!**

**Have fun!**

**Disclaimer: Id on't own HTTYD or Brave**

**Chapter Four**

It seemed like Merida's worst fears were coming true.

"Yes. I am a princess, and I ran away because I was being forced to marry. Is there a problem?" she asked through her tears. While Astrid glared at her, the others looked at her sadly.

'No. There isn't. We just were wondering why you didn't tell us when we found you. We are Vikings, but we're not barbarians. We would have helped you." Fishlegs said, and the other three nodded. Astrid whirled around at Hiccup.

"Did you know about this?" she asked, crossing her arms, and Hiccup lifted his chin and nodded.

'Please, Astrid. If anyone had found out sooner, you all would have gotten hurt, and I didn't want that. My parents are coming in a few days, and I don't want to go back with them. You all have given me more attention and love then I have ever gotten in my life." Merida said, and her uncle gave her a tight squeeze. The group slowly dispersed after that, with the teens, except for Hiccup, flying off on their dragons, and Stoick and Uncle Gobber had left to finish their duties. The only three left were Hiccup, Merida, and Toothless. Hiccup's eyes never left Merida as she went around picking up all of her arrows.

"What?" she asked, and Hiccup looked from her, to Toothless, and back to her. Toothless snorted.

"I have to show you something." Hiccup said, and he pulled Merida up onto Toothless, and they flew off. When the three reached their destination, Merida gasped. It was the most beautiful place she had ever seen. It was green, and had a lake of the purest blue in the middle.

"What is this place?" Merida asked in awe. Hiccup stood next to her and smiled.

"This is the place where I met Toothless. And this is what I need to show you." he said, and took Merida's hand, leading her down the path, to the bottom. He put a finger to his mouth, and motioned to a large tree. Lying underneath was the most amazing sight Merida had ever seen. A large, red dragon, with golden hues on its scales was asleep. It was very similar to a certain black dragon she knew.

"What is that?" Merida asked.

"It's a Fire Fury. I found it about a week ago." Hiccup said, and she slowly walked over to the sleeping dragon.

"What are you doing! Get back here! You're going to die!" he hissed, but Merida ignored him and knelt down slowly next to the Fire Fury, and gently placed a hand on its head. Slowly, the dragon's eyes opened. They were bright turquoise, and seemed highly intelligent. Merida heard Hiccup's sharp intake of breath, but she ignored him and kept petting the Fire Fury.

"Hello beauty." she said, and the dragon purred. Merida placed a hand on the dragon's head, and the dragon closed it's eyes and pushed it's head into her hand. Merida grinned.

"I think I'll call you Firestar!" she said happily, then she turned to Hiccup and Toothless, who were gaping at her.

"That went well!**(A/N-Channeling my inner Neville!)**" Merida said, and giggled at their expressions.

**Thanks for reading!**

**And if you've seen the new HTTYD 2 trailer, then you'll know how we have been Neville Longbottomed by Hiccup.**

**Damn animation studios and their unreachable hot men!**

**Anywho, please review!**  
><strong>Love Always,<strong>

**Enchantress**


	6. This is a random sentence I wanted to do

**Hey Guys!**

**I really hope you like the next chapter!**

**Have fun!**

**Disclaimer: Id on't own HTTYD or Brave**

**Chapter Five**

It finally was happening. The day her family was coming to Berk. Merida had been preparing with her friends of what she should do, and now, she, Astrid, and Ruffnut were in Hiccup's room preparing to meet the ship. Merida's hair had two small braids, which were wound around her head like a crown, then the rest of her hair had been braided, then wound into a knot at the top of her hair. They had dressed her in a dark green skirt, and an even darker green shirt that had a short brown vest over it. Merida wore high fur brown boots, and her bow and arrows were across her back. She also was wearing a necklace that Hiccup had made for her, out of Fire and Night Fury scales. When the three girls were done, they went downstairs, where the other boys were waiting.

'Should we go?" Hiccup said, and Merida nodded. Outside, the dragons were waiting, and Firestar went up to Merida and nudged her with her head. she smiled, and placed a hand onto the dragon, and swung herself on top of her.

"Let's get this over with." Merida said, and she and Hiccup led the teens to the docks, where Gobber and Stoick were waiting for them.

**Hiccup POV**

They all touched down a few feet away from the docks. Hiccup noticed Merida's hands were shaking, and that she kept taking deep, shuddering breaths. So he took her hand, and squeezed hard.

"It's okay. Remember what I said." Hiccup said, smiling, and Merida smiled back slowly.

"Right." she replied, and the group reached the docks, where a ship was already there. Hiccup saw, first, a man who beared great resemblance to Gobber, so that must have been Fergis, Merida's father. Following him was a woman with long brown hair, and a dark green dress. She held her head proudly, and Hiccup knew that that must be Elena, Merida's mother. Behind her were three young boys, all with flaming red hair just like Merida's, and they all looked the same. Stoick was the first o greet the family.  
>"Welcome to Berk, King Fergis. I am Chief Stoick, and this is my son, Hiccup." he said, and Hiccup stepped forward and bowed. Then it was Gobber's turn.<p>

"Hello brother." he said gruffly, and Fergis nodded.

"Gobber. Good to see you. Who are these children?" he asked.

'This is my nephew, Snotlaut, his friend Fishlegs, the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Astrid, and Kara." Stoick said. Before hand, they had all decided to call Merida by the name that Hiccup's mother had suggested. They all bowed, and Hiccup saw Merida's mother do a double take.

'Merida? Is that you?" she asked, and he saw Merida stiffen. The three small boys ran up to Merida and clutched her legs.  
>"Merry!" they shouted, but Merida gently brushed them off.<p>

'I'm sorry, but my name is Kara." she told her mother, but the older woman shook her head.

"No it's not. I think I would know my own daughter. Why are you here? You have duties to do. If you are going to be the next queen, like me, then you must come with us, or the Lords will have to come here." she said, and Merida's eyes filled with tears.

"I have finally found happiness here, and now you want to destroy it! Why can't you leave me alone? I don't want to be like you! I'd rather DIE then be like you!" she yelled, and the dragons, alerted by the shout, flew over, and Merida, ignoring her family's protests, jumped onto Firestar's back and flew off, leaving a blast of heat in her wake. Hiccup glared at the woman, and jumped onto Toothless' back and flew off after the crying princess.

**So? Please review!**

**Have a great day!**

**Love, **

**Enchantress**


	7. Hiccup

**Hey Guys!**

**I really hope you like the next chapter!**

**Have fun!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD or Brave**

**Chapter Six**

Merida POV

Flying through the forest, Merida buried her face in Firestar's side, tears blurring her vision. The two landed in Hiccup and Toothless' cove, and Merida collapsed to the ground, sobbing. She felt Firestar lay beside her, and the dragon curled up around her rider. Merida cried and cried until she held no more tears.

"Why is she here? I'm happy and safe for the first time in my life. Why does she have to ruin it for me?" she asked herself. Then the flapping of dragon wings made her look up.

"Are you alright?" Hiccup dismounted Toothless and ran over to Merida, kneeling in the ground next to her. Merida shook her head, fresh tears welling up into her eyes, Hiccup wrapped his arms around her and held her, letting her cry into his shoulder.

"Why?" was all Merida said. Hiccup sighed and held her tighter.

"I don't know why, but I do know this: You were sent to us for a reason, and I don't know what it is, but I know you're ment to be here." he said, and Merida stared at him.

"You really think so?" she asked, and he nodded. They sat like that, with Hiccup's arms around Merida, until the Twins landed next to them

"The queen sent the ship out with three letters, and said something about sending them to three lords. I don't know what she ment, but Gobber did and he got really angry." Ruffnut said, and Merida stood, her face stony.

"I can't believe her! I'm not doing this again." she said, and Hiccup stood up.

"What do you mean, Merida?" he asked.

"The three lords are the reason I ran away. My mum wanted me to get an arranged marriage to one of their sons, who would compete in a competition for my hand, and I didn't want to." she said, and Hiccup seemed to get an idea.

"Let them come." he said, and Merida frowned.

"What? Why?" she asked, and Hiccup grinned.

"Go back to the village. We'll meet you there." he told the twins, and they nodded and flew off.

"You said that there's a competition for your hand, right? What if, I don't know, maybe I competed against them?" Hiccup said slowly, looking at his feet. Merida studied his face for a moment, and smiled.

"As long as the Chief, and my uncle are alright with it." she said, and Hiccup looked at her, smiling back.

"Why don't we go tell them, then?" he said, and the two jumped onto their dragons and flew to the village. Once there at the Mess Hall, Merida ignored her parents and walked straight to Chief Stoick and her uncle.

"Chief, Gobber? Hiccup and I need to talk to you guys." she said, and the men followed her outside, where she and Hiccup told them their plan. Stoick's face broke into a grin and he hugged his son tightly. Gobber mussed his hair.

"Finally!" Stoick boomed, and Hiccup blushed.

"alright Dad." he said, and Merida laughed.

**Please review!**

**Happy Summer!**

**Love,**

**Enchantress**


	8. The Competition

**Hey Guys!**

**I really hope you like the next chapter!**

**Have fun!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD or Brave**

**Hiccup POV**

It had been a week since Merida's family had come to Berk, and the lords had pulled into the docks. Hiccup, Merida, Gobber, and Stoick had decided to keep Hiccup's entry a secret until the last moment. They all stood with Merida's parents at the docks as the Lords walked off their boats.

"Lord MacIntosh, Lord McGuffin, Lord Dingwall, welcome to the Island of Berk." Stoick said, and the three lord shook hands with him, then stepped aside to reveal their sons. The smallest one by far was Lord Dingwall's son. Stoick turned and placed a large hand on Hicucp's shoulder.

"This is my boy, Hiccup." he said, and Hiccup saw the three lords smirk. He could understand that he didn't look like much, but at least he had some dignity. Then everyone went quiet. Merida was walking towards them all, wearing a pale blue dress and a silver necklace.

"I realize you are right Mum." she said quietly, and the queen smiled and hugged her daughter.

"Shall we?" Fergis said, and the large group walked to the stadium, where the rest of the village was gathered. They all sat in seats, and Stoick turned to Fergis and Elinor.

"I would like to enter Hiccup into the competition." he said.

"Last minute? Alright, if he can handle himself." Fergis shrugged, to the anger of the other lords, but they didn't say anything. Hiccup placed his knife at his side, and his shield on his back. he could feel the sons of the lords staring at him, but he ignored them.

"Alright! There will be two tasks. One will be archery, and the other will be a demonstration of skills." Elinor said, her voice carrying over the crowd and hushing them. Merida sat at her father's side, watching anxiously as Hiccup started the first task. It was a nail-biting experience, and Merida almost cried when it was over. So far, the son of Lord Dingwall was in the lead, with Hiccup following right behind.

"Now, it is time for the demonstration of skills. First to go... Clan McIntosh." Fergis boomed in a voice that matched Stoick's. The tallest boy strode forward and bowed to Merida's parents, then to Merida. He took out a sword and turned to the dummies that had been set up, and hacked away at them with record speed. When he finished, he winked at Merida and went back to his spot. Fergis seemed intrigued with that one, and Hiccup crossed his fingers. The other two sons of the lords went, and Fergis seemed impressed with the both of them, and Hiccup took a deep breath as his name was called.

"Come on Hiccup!" he heard the Twins yell from the stands, and he waved to his friends, smiling. He stood in front of the leaders, and people began to whisper. Hiccup understood why. He had no weapons, and his shield was on his back. Merida leaned on the chain fence above the ring, her face creased with worry. Hiccup nodded to her, and her eyes widened. Hiccup reached around his neck, and took out a small, black whistle. Raising it to his lips, he blew it fiercely. Nothing happened. Merida sank back into her seat, defeated and sad, and Hiccup sighed.

"Well? What was that supposed to do?" Fergis chuckled, and Stoick scowled. Hiccup turned to go back to his place, but stopped. Faintly, he heard a soft screeching sound. He turned back to Merida, and saw her face light up, and he knew she had heard it to. Then, the eyes of the crowd turned to the sky. There, flying in the air, was Firestar, with Toothless hanging from her claws. The two dragons landed in the arena, and the sons of the Lords backed away, terrified. Toothless bounded over to Hiccup and tackled him, licking his face, and Hiccup laughed.

"Let's show them, buddy!" he said, and Toothless turned. Hiccup jumped onto his best friend's back. Firestar followed them up into the air, and Hiccup smiled at Merida.

"Firestar needs somebody to fly her." he said, and Merida grinned and climbed over the chain fence, and jumped onto Firestar's back. Together, the two pairs flew through the air.

"This is where you belong, Mer." Hiccup said, and Merida nodded and laughed.

"I know. Even if my parents tell me I have to marry someone else, I'm not leaving. I finally found a place I feel happy with." she replied. Hiccup smiled.

**Please Review!**

**Sorry for the wait!**

**Bye!**

**Enchantress**


End file.
